The Perks of Being an Avenger
by Jasperrox
Summary: Drabbles on the gang Loki in High School These characters belong to Marvel and the great Stan Lee, I'm just borrowing them for a bit
1. Chapter 1

LOKI'S POV

Well, damn.I thought as I saw the red, white and blue lights flashing against the night sky. My head was throbbing but I didn't really know if it was from the booze or from the steering wheel slamming into my head. I wasn't sure and at the moment, I really didn't give a fuck. I had bigger things to worry about. Like my father's car that I just managed to wrap around a tree, the deputy who had just called in for back up assistance and the three open containers I had on in the front seat. Damn.

I hissed at the harsh light that Deputy Hamilton flashed in my face. "Out of the car, Laufeyson."

Never good when the cops know you on a last name basis.

Fuck you, I thought but did as I was told. I didn't want to add resisting arrest to the list of charges that I was already going to face.

"How much have you had to drink tonight?"

There is never really a good answer to that question but probably better to be a little honest than to completely to deny. "Just one or two." I said trying not to slur. Not slurring was actually a lot harder than I thought it would be.

Deputy Hamilton gave me an all knowing smile.

He has to know I'm wasted. I just wrapped my freaking car around a tree.

"Alright Laufeyson, step away from the vehicle."

I managed to stumbled away from the car, scowling angrily as the rest of the cops stopped whatever the hell they were doing to stare.

Yeah, I knew the drill, but I'll let my good friend Hamilton walk me through the field sobriety test as another Deputy searched my car. I could feel the cold metal of the handcuffs digging into my hands as he cuffed me a little harder than necessary. "Jesus Christ!" I spat over my shoulder angrily. "Don't be so rough next time."

"Next time? Geez,Laufeyson, you need to shut your mouth, kid. You're in enough trouble as it is. Don't make me slap a disorderly charge on you too."

"Bite me." I mumbled under my breath.

"How fancy that sounds in your pretty British accent." he snorted as he shoved me forcefully into the back of his cruiser, my head clipping the edge of the door. I knew this part of the drill too. I'd have to sit in the back of this cold car while the rest of them finished searching mine. Only after a tow truck had been called to haul away my now useless vehicle, would Hamilton finally take me down to the station. I'd be fingerprinted, photographed, and released to a responsible parent or guardian with various citations and yet another smudge on my already hefty record.

There was no doubt in my drunk mind that a drunk my father would be pissed or, at the very least, threaten to let me sit overnight in the jail, and he'd do it too.

"You just can't stay out of trouble, can you Laufeyson? Fatherdy's not going to be too pleased after he gets _this _phone call."

"How would you achieve your quota of human interaction if I didn't come in to visit you," I slurred, mentally flipping him off since I couldn't do so physically with my hands cuffed behind my back. I slouched down in the seat as much as possible, leaning my throbbing head back against the seat as I closed my eyes. I'd whacked my head pretty hard against the steering wheel and the door of the cruiser. I wondered if I could get my father to sue the cops for failure to even make sure I didn't have a concussion. I mean, I probably could have died sitting here or something. But I knew better than that. Good ole Odin didn't like to waste money on me, unless my mother had guilted him into it. Now that she was gone, that wasn't an issue.

Being arrested was not as cool as it's portrayed on TV. You basically get thrown in this tiny room with the Sheriff and maybe a few deputies while you sat there, handcuffed, in a cracked plastic chair that pinched your ass every time you so much as breathed. And supposedly, you only got one phone call, but that was bullshit because they made me call my parents as many times as it took for them to answer.

So there I sat, with my head tucked between my now un-cuffed hands as I waited for my so called father to show up.

The only sounds to be heard were Hamilton typing away on his old ass computer and some other Deputy at the desk in the back of the room coughing his germs all over the place. Disgusting. The shrill ringing of the telephone sliced through the air, causing me to cringe as the sound assaulted my ears. Did everything have to be so goddamned loud?

"Processing," he greeted. I couldn't hear the person on the other end of the phone, but Hamilton's portion of the conversation told me everything I needed to was here. "Tell him to have a seat in the waiting room. I'm not done processing our friend yet."

As he slammed the phone down, again, harder than necessary, I scowled angrily. "My father doesn't take too kindly to waiting," I reminded him, but he was well aware. He simply smirked in my direction and shrugged.

"Then _Your Father_ shouldn't have raised such a fuck up."

Right then I wanted to punch him right in his smug face, but assaulting a police officer was a pretty hefty charge and I wanted to do nothing more than to get home to bed, so I kept my mouth shut, again. It wasn't easy,

Just as I was debating on whether or not to puke right there on the ugly floor, Hamilton pushed his chair back, cracking his knuckles. "Alright Laufeyson. Let's go."

"About time."

"Shut your mouth before I change my mind and hold you here a little longer."

He pulled me to my feet and shoved me towards the door of the processing room. I stumbled drunkenly down the hallway, nearly face-planting twice before we even made it to the waiting room. My father sat, his mouth turned downward in a frown as he pushed himself to his feet.

"Mr. Odinson." Hamilton greeted with a nod of his head.

"How much trouble is he in this time?" my father asked, clenching his jaw.

I hated when they talked about me like I wasn't even standing here.

"He's lucky he didn't kill himself. We got a call for an accident just off the highway. Driving drunk again, of course. We cited him for reckless driving, driving under the influence, underage possession of alcohol, three charges of driving with an open container."

I didn't miss the glare that he sent my way. I knew I was in for it but it took every ounce of strength I had to keep from not puking.. I loved when he pretended to actually give a shit whether or not I killed myself in front of other people. We both knew he didn't care about what happened to me. He was just concerned about all the cute things Thor was doing that he was missing right now.

"Can I talk to him in private for a few minutes?" my father asked.

"Well sure, but he's free to go."

When he didn't speak, Hamilton asked "Aren't you going to take him home?"

My father gave him a look that cutoff any further questions.

"No actually. I'm not. I'm done bailing him out."


	2. Chapter 2

Tony Stark drove into the parking lot on the first day of class at Marvel High with high hopes. Senior year and he was officially the big dog on campus. He managed to snag the best parking space on the lot and an easy schedule to boot. Girls loved him, guys wanted to be him. He opened the door to his brand new Lotus and stepped out to start the new year.

"Stark!" he heard Thor Odinson's deep bass boom as he came towards him.

"Hey man, what's up?" Tony replied giving Thor their usual handshake.

"Anotha year closer to getting out of this hell hole," Thor replied, his Australian accent becoming more pronounced.

"Hell hole?" Tony repeated as they moved towards the building through the crowd of arriving students "I like to think of it as the land of opportunity."

"Really?" Thor asked as he slung his backpack from his right shoulder to his left "And what opportunities arise that we haven't already taken advantage of?"

Tony smiled "Well let's do a run down, shall we? First, it's our Senior year. We are finally at the top of the food chain.."

"I've always been at the top of the food chain,"Thor grinned proudly

"Of course you have," Stark agreed "Anything that eats as much as you do has to be the top predator. But seriously, think of it..the possibilities..teachers won't give a shit if we blow off class. I mean we've already done our due diligence. They are just here to babysit us."

Thor nodded in agreement, prompted Tony to move on "And second, my father is opening a division of Stark enterprises in Asia."

"And?" Thor asked as he smiled at a group of girls that were passing.

"And?" Tony repeated incredulously "And my house will be free..like 90 percent of the time."

"Ahh parties…" Thor's light finally going on.

"Party? Where?" Clint Barton asked as he slammed his locker to join them as they walked down the hallway.

"Tony's place." Thor replied nodding in Stark's direction.

Barton flipped his long blond hair out of his eyes and laughed "You know what that means?"

"Yes," Tony smiled "Which actually brings me to my third point…"

"Which is?" Thor asked

"Wait, what was the first point.." Barton asked confused.

"Doesn't matter," Tony replied "The third point is the only important one."

Thor stopped and looked down at the paper with his locker assignment."What could be more important than ruling the school and parties?"

"Women, "Stark announced dramatically as he pointed to a group of freshman running past giggling "A stream of new faces and possible conquests."

"Women?" Barton said with a sarcastic grin "Um…am I missing something?"

"You do like women, don't you Barton?" Tony asked as he located his locker and proceeded to open it.

"I'm not even gonna grace that with an answer, Stark."

"I'm confused too," Thor replied as he walked to his locker area "What about Pepper?"

Tony slammed his locker shut "We broke up."


	3. Chapter 3

"Be cool, Pepper," she announced to herself as she walked into school with her head held high. It would be the first time she'd see Tony since their break up.

The breakup he disguised as needing time to think. To get his priorities straight with where he was going in life. Where he'd go to college, what he would study.

All bullshit. The translation was that Tony wanted to break up so he wouldn't be tied down. He'd be able to date anyone and everyone he wanted before his father sent him off to school in the Ivy league.

Yeah, she knew what she'd been getting into when she hooked up with him last year. She should have been surprised that she'd even gotten him to settle down for a bit.

A sudden panic set in when she felt a hand settle on her shoulder.

"Boo!" Jane Foster cried as she jumped from behind to scare her.

Pepper laughed nervously as she brushed her long blond hair behind her ear "You scared the crap out of me. Can't you ever just say hi like a normal person?"

Jane laughed as she pushed her glasses up on her nose "What fun would that be? Besides you're such an easy target."

Pepper frowned as she located her locker assignment and proceeded to open it "I guess you're right."

Jane leaned against the locker wall "So have you seen him?" she asked in a hushed tone.

Pepper looked around to make sure Tony wasn't around "No, not yet."

"I saw him this morning. He drove up in his new Lotus. So awesome. Did you at least get to ride in it..before?" Jane asked as she pulled a shiny red apple out of her bag.

"Yes," Pepper said quietly as she continued to organize her space "Do you have Calculus first period?"

Jane's face brightened "Actually I do. I'm excited."

"Me too," Pepper agreed glad to be away from the subject of Tony "It's good that we saved our hard classes for last."

"If you say so," Jane said through a mouth full of apple.

"Did you hit your locker already?" Pepper asked as she closed her gently and they proceeded to walk down the hall.

"Yep," Jane frowned "And it's right next to Odinson. Of all the luck."

"Thor or Loki?"

"Meathead," Jane stuck her tongue out in disapproval.

Pepper laughed, her first genuine laugh since her split. Jane and Thor's inability to co-exist peacefully was known to everyone at Marvel High. He thought she was an elitist snob and she thought he was a meathead jock. Of course, both were right about each other on the surface but they never bothered to try to see what was underneath to find out that they were both really cool. Pepper shrugged, thinking she'd probably see less of Thor now that she and Tony were no longer an item.

"Seriously..I don't think I can stand a whole year of watching him make his way through the entire female population of school."

"He's probably dated everyone who is anyone already so you don't have to worry about it." Pepper offered

Jane shook her head "Uh hello, an entirely new freshman class."

"Can you imagine him dating a freshman?" Pepper asked thinking of a small fourteen year old dating the 18 yr old 6 foot 4inch Thor.

Jane's lips pressed into a line "I don't think he could handle the intellectual conversation about One Direction."

"True," Pepper conceded as she watched Maria Hill approach.

"Do you think guys have an on and off switch in the back of their heads?" the beautiful brunette asked in lieu of a normal greeting. "I've never seen it in any diagram in a bio textbook but it has to exist, right?"

Pepper and Jane looked at each other and laughed. Maria was always coming up with farfetched ideas.

"What did Steve do this time?" Jane asked as she pushed her glasses up her nose again.

Maria tossed her long brown hair. "He's just not a normal guy. He's being weird"

"Define weird?" Pepper asked

"Hmm, " Jane added "Still can't get him into bed?"

"Exactly," Maria cried "It's frustrating. He's a teenage boy. He's supposed to be trying everything in his power to get into my pants. Instead he's talking about waiting for the right time and wanting it to be special."

Jane pretended to think it over. Rogers was a handsome guy, captain of the football team, Eagle Scout and Vice President of the Senior class. He was definitely a gentleman out of his time. "Maybe he's protecting your virtue…or maybe he's taken a vow of celibacy," she suggested.

"Maybe he's gay." Pepper offered.

"Maybe Tony's gay," Maria retorted in defense of her man.

Pepper agreed. "That could be true"

All three girls laughed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to complain about Steve… I mean..I don't want it to remind you of Tony."

"It's not a big deal. I'm over it."

"Sure you are," Jane laughed as they finally made it to their classroom.

"I am," Pepper said confidently "He just wants to be friends so we'll do the friends thing."

"That's one possibility," Maria replied "Or..and I know you're not going to like this…"

There were times Pepper knew exactly what was going to come out of Maria's mouth and this was one of those times. "You think I should go out with other guys." The words hurt as she said them. "Make him jealous."

"Got it in one," Maria laughed "There's more to life than getting straight A's and working at your father's office after school. You should have some fun."

"Maria's got a point." Jane continued taking another bite of her apple.

"Like you're out with a new guy every night?" Pepper pointed out.

Jane protested "It's not like I'm an old woman like you."

"Ha, ha, ha," Pepper quipped.

"You know I'm right," Maria said "If you keep up this way, you'll wind up going to Senior prom with a friends only guy."

That was a depressing thought, Pepper internalized.

"And what about after high school?" Maria pressed "What about college? Are you going to spend your whole college career thinking about Tony Stark?"

Pepper's stomach lurched. Maria had a point. She was starting to feel like she had some obsessive-compulsive disorder, one where she had to think of Tony 60 times a minute.

Maria grabbed her elbow. "You want a good place to start?"

Pepper blushed "What are you talking about?"

"A training wheels guys," Maria replied as she jerked her chin down the hall.

Jane turned her head in that direction and smiled. James Rhodes was standing in front of his locker with two of his buddies. James was one of those guys who always seemed like an extra in a movie..always in the background. Sort of cute. Sort of smart. Sort of athletic. Sort of in every way but not outstanding in any one way.

"Go on," Maria urged.

Jane nodded her head in agreement. "He's had a thing for you since the student council race Freshman year. Remember he dropped out when you submitted your name for the running?"

"First year," Pepper corrected as she took a second look at James. "Freshman is a sexist term."

"At least go talk to him." Maria urged.

"Okay," Pepper agreed "Time to move on but after class."


	4. Chapter 4

Thor stared at the clock as he sat in his second period English class, willing it to move faster. Five minutes to go and time seemed to be dragging. He was anxious to get out of the room and find his brother. Loki hadn't come home last night and Thor was worried.

Odin had left on a business trip before Thor had finished his shower so he took it as a good sign that Loki was ok, wherever he was. Your dad wouldn't go out of town if his youngest son was missing. Right?

Yeah, Thor was doing what he always did, tried to rationalize Odin's indifferent behavior towards Loki. He knew it was wrong but Odin was his father.

But Loki is your brother, his heart reminded him. Yes that was true. Loki was his brother. Despite being the son of Odin's wayward brother and a true cousin, Thor considered the younger boy his brother in every way. Loki had been abandoned as a baby by his father Laufey after his beautiful young bride had perished giving birth to the boy. Frigga begged Odin to take him in even though he and his brother had been estranged for years. Odin reluctantly agreed but seemed to hold himself back from trying to feel any attachment to the boy. But that didn't matter, Thor was thrilled to have a little brother and Frigga more than made up for the affection that Odin wouldn't share.

Until she left.

Tired of Odin's straying ways, Frigga begged the boys to go with her when she left the house. Thor, of course, couldn't bare the idea of leaving Marvel High in his Senior year or the idea of leaving his father who he worshipped. Loki wanted desperately to follow his mother, who was returning to her Nordic roots in Europe, but only the fear of separation from Thor kept him in Odin's house.

Which was where it all fell apart. Without Frigga's gentle intervention, Odin and Loki's relationship became strained. Odin blamed Loki for Frigga for leaving and Loki fell into the wrong crowd with bad habits. Loki had been arrested more in the last 6 months than anyone Thor had ever known. It was enough to make their household situation unbearable.

Finally the sound of the bell broke him from his thoughts. He grabbed his backpack and immediately set out for the door. He scurried through the hallways head down. He was trying to make out of the doors in the front of the school without being noticed by the staff. Not an easy feat when you were 6'4. He had his door on the handle when he heard a female voice behind him.

"Can't even make it through the first day of school, huh, Odinson?"

He took a deep breath and turned. Jane Foster was standing in the hallway, pushing her glasses up her nose, waiting for him to reply. Normally Thor loved to spar with the tiny genius but today wasn't a normal day.

"I don't have time for your sarcasm today, Foster," he said as he pushed the glass door open.

To his surprise, she followed. "What's the matter? Have a hot chick waiting for you in the parking lot?"

"Maybe," he replied as he entered the parking lot. "Want to come watch? Probably the most action you'll ever seen."

The tiny girl's nostrils flared in anger "That's not true," she protested "I've seen plenty of action….I just don't waste my time with high school boy."

"I'm sure," Thor looked over at her as they walked. "And someday, I'd love to hear all about it but if you don't mind I'm trying to sneak out of here…."

"ODINSON!" a firm male voice called..Thor didn't even have to turn to know it was Coach Walters, the football coach.

"Without getting caught," he finished his sentence exasperated as his steps came to a halt. He knew he'd get in trouble but there was no way he wasn't going home to see if Loki had made it back.

Jane managed a look of satisfaction, a look that was quickly replaced by an open gape when Thor resumed his pace.

"Where are you going?" she asked loudly "You're going to get in trouble."

"Why do you care so much? "Thor turned quickly and gave her a glare "You hate me, remember?"

"I don't care," she bristled "I just- I just…I don't hate you.."

"Look, Foster, I've got something important to do."

"Or someone," she mumbled .

Thor looked at her and for the first time he seemed to really see her, her silky brown hair and beautiful warm brown eyes. She had a mole on her right cheek that he never noticed before but was sure she was conscious of. Most girls focused on stuff like that. It was actually quite adorable. A beauty mark, his mother would call it. Her heart shaped mouth formed a pout. She seemed…well, she seemed jealous. A smile would have spread across his face if he hadn't been in such a hurry to get out of the parking lot before Coach Walters got to him.

"Jane Foster, I'm not doing someone in the school parking lot," his eyebrows danced up and down mocking the phrase "But I do need to find someone."

She looked speculatively and he answered the unspoken question "My brother. He hasn't been home all night and I haven't seen him today."

"Loki," she said speaking the name in acknowledgment. "I'm so-"

"Yes," he nodded cutting her off "I-well..I'd love to stand here and talk to you but I need to get out of here before Coach Walters gets here."

Jane Foster's eyes widened and Thor knew that the Coach was behind him.

"You wouldn't be cutting out before practice now would you, Odinson?" Coach Walters bellowed slapping Thor on the back.

Thor closed his eyes, trying to think of a good excuse to get away. He was about to speak when Jane opened her mouth.

"Coach Walters," she said pitifully "I'm not feeling well and Thor was gracious enough to take me home on his study period. My mom said it was ok. He'll be back as soon as he gets me home."

Coach Walters lifted his eyebrow "He's taking you home cause you're sick? Are you sure that's why he's taking you home?"

Neither Jane nor Thor missed the innuendo. Thor had to suppress a laugh at the 'ew' face Jane made.

"You can go to the office and ask her," Jane offered assuredly, still managing the sickly voice.

The Coach looked at them both and shook his head "As long as you're back for practice, Odinson."

"I will be," Thor replied nodding.

"Miss Foster, I hope you feel better soon," the man offered before he proceeded to walk away.

They both watched him get a good distance before Thor spoke "Why did you do that?"

Jane scowled at him as if he was missing the obvious "How else were you going to get out of that jam? You owe me."

"A jam I was in because you followed me," he pointed out.

She had the good sense to blush at that. "Ok so maybe you don't owe me."

"You're going to get in trouble with your motha," he stated, his Australian accent making an appearance again.

Jane smiled at the sound and she reached in her bag for her cell and began to text "MaryAnn? I'm texting her now."

"You don't have to do that, Jane," he told her as he looked around uncomfortably. He wasn't sure he wanted this girl to be nice to him.

"No I don't have to we'll both get in trouble if you don't," she smiled sweetly.

He sighed resignedly "Ok, let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

Natasha Romanoff sat in her Latin class surrounded by Seniors. If there was one thing she hated about changing schools, it was you never knew how your classes would transfer in your knew school. In her last private school, Latin had been offered to everyone but in public school, it was only offered to Juniors and Seniors. So here she sat, the only Sophomore among Marvel's Highs upperclassmen.

Geez, she was going to hate this…

As the teacher began to lead them in conjugating verbs, something Natasha, who was fluent in six languages had already learned, she began to take in her surroundings.

The classroom looked like every other Nat had been in. Desks and blackboards, chalk erasers and students. Girls flirting with boys, some boys noticing, some too busy screwing around with their friends to notice. She noticed that girls whispered when she entered the room but it didn't bother her.

As a new student, she knew she held a bit of mystery to her. Something that boys liked and usually girls didn't. It was no surprise that Nat had very few, if any, female friends.

It was a depressing thought. She sighed and turned her eye to examine the students.

The first thing she noticed about him was his arms. They were tan and muscled, his hands strong looking. A silver band on his right hand ring finger, a leather band surrounding his left wrist. As her gaze moved higher, she noticed ripe pouty lips that formed a killer smile and some very clear green eyes. As he laughed at something his friend said, he tossed his long blond bangs like a practiced super model.

He was handsome to say the least, in his well fit jeans and flannel shirt but not the kind of guy Natasha usually was interested in. And certainly not the type she was expected to bring home to the parents.

Alexei Romanoff, named for the doomed Romanov prince, was practically Russian nobility and had a certain standard that he expected in his life and that of his family, particularly his only daughter.

She continued to watch him as he turned every so often to engage in conversation with his dark haired friend. She guessed maybe Latin would be her favourite class.

"So, Clinton," Tony asked in a low tone "Did you check out the red head in the back of the room?"

Clint tossed his hair again and gave a sideways glance in the direction where Tony nodded his head.

"Cute," he appraised and he took in the young girl in seated in the last seat in the row near the window.

"Cute?" Tony scoffed quietly "Are we looking at the same girl? She's gorgeous. What's her name? Do you know her?"

Clint looked at the girl again. She had a sad gaze as she stared out the window. Clint had never seen her before. She must be a new student but she certainly didn't look old enough to be a junior. "Never seen her," Clint shrugged.

"Excellent," Tony replied shifting in his desk.

"You think?" Clint asked, looking at the sad girl again, this time catching her green eyes staring at him.

Tony heard the unasked question "Why not?"

Clint looked down at his paper as the teacher passed in an effort to look busy . He looked at the girl again."Looks alittle young."

Tony flashed a megawatt smile "Just like I like 'em."

Clint laughed a little too loudly and tried to disguise it as a cough.

"Something you'd like to share with the class, Mr. Barton?" Mrs. Langley asked.

Clint shifted in his chair and smiled easily at the older woman "No m'am, I'm good."

She looked at him and lifted her eyebrow "Are you now? Well Mr. Barton, if you are good, why don't you conjugate the verb habeo for me on the board?"

Clint's smile falter but he recovered quickly as he walked up to the board, throwing Tony a glare before picking up the chalk.

He wrote out slowly what he knew, feeling the eyes of 20 students on his back and hearing a few snickers. When he was finished, he turned slowly to face them.

"Well that's lovely," his teacher said showing her "But you forgot the indicative forms."

Clint looked blankly from the teacher to Tony who had covered his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Ok class, who can help Mr. Barton out?" she asked and no one volunteered.

Gee thanks guys, Clint thought sarcastically.

"Anyone?" Mrs. Langley pressed as she tossed her head in an imitation of Clint flipping his bangs. "Come now, someone must want to save this lovely damsel in distress"

He shuffled nervously in front of the class, placing one hand in his pocket, holding the chalk in the other.

"Ah, yes" the teacher said excitedly and pointed in the direction of the hand came up slowly "Young lady, you… what's your name?"

The girl spoke in a sultry voice that didn't sound like it belonged to a teenager "Natasha Romanoff."

"Yes, Natasha Romanoff…a beautiful name…can you come and help, Mr. Barton?"

Slowly, the young girl rose from her seat and came toward Clint. He couldn't help but stare. Although his first assessment had been correct, her face did look young but her body with all its curves told another story. Even covered up in her jeans and button down white shirt, he could see that she was gorgeous. Tony's widened smile seemed to confirm.

Clint was mesmorized as she walked up to him and held her hand out. For a second, he thought she wanted him to kiss it which he would have gladly done.

"The chalk?" she asked in her husky voice again.

"Oh sure," he said nervously he said handing it to her. As he placed it in her hand, he felt a spark and jumped causing the class to laugh and the girl to look at him like he was crazy.

Smooth Clint, real smooth, he told himself.

He turned to watch her as she carefully wrote out the proper forms of the verb.

"Very good, Ms. Romanoff, thank you..you may return to your seats."

Natasha moved quickly back toward her seat when the bell rang.

Clint moved quickly to pack up.

"Great job, Mr. Barton," Tony joked

"Shut up," Clint said laughing

"No really, you got the beauty out of her chair. It was like seeing a living breathing Botticelli angel," Tony replied as they moved toward the door. "Truly the highlight of my day.

Mine too, Clint thought, mine too.


	6. Chapter 6

A the end of the 6th period bell, Phil Coulson was glad to be able to take a break and catch up at some of the beginning of the year paper work. The day had been peaceful and he was surprised to have a free moment.

As he entered the main office, his secretary, Amanda Robinson, called out to him "Mr. Coulson," she said breathily "I've been waiting for you to return. You have 8 messages from the Sheriff's office."

Phil stopped and grabbed the pink message papers "Why didn't you call me over the radio?"

The old lady looked embarrassed and Phil was reminded that she was uncomfortable with certain technologies.

Phil gave her a comforting smile "Do you have an idea what this is all about?"

"None at all," she said primly as she resumed her seat"You might do well to call him back."

Phil moved to his office, closing the door behind him. He took his seat and picked up the handset, dialing the Sheriff's number quickly.

"Arthur," Phil acknowledged as his friend picked up.

"Philip," the Sheriff replied "Took you long enough."

"First day of school," Phil offered as an explanation.

"Hmm, so it is."

"What can I do for you, Art," Phil asked.

The sheriff sighed "I got one of your students here, thought you could help me find out what to do with him."

Phil mentally went through the list of recurring trouble makers and realized most were accounted for in attendance "Oh yeah, which one would that be?"

"Odinson's son," the sheriff offered.

Phil frowned. He hated dealing with the older Odinson who seemed to think he was royalty and above everyone else. "Which one?"

"Loki."

Phil sighed. Loki had been a troublemaker all his life. Before his mother left, he was the King of harmless pranks but now that she was gone, he'd taken his mischief to a self-destructive level. "What happened?"

"We picked him up, at..let's see," the Sheriff said as he shuffled papers "3:16 this morning. Drunk driving."

"And I suppose you already called his father, or you wouldn't be calling me," Phil replied

"I always knew you were a smart one, Phil..you're right. I called his dad and well..seems that the Senior Odinson doesn't want to take Loki home.. at all..ever. He actually left him here at the station. He didn't post bail and he said to call his mother who I can't seem to get in touch with."

Phil sighed. So much for his calm and peaceful day. He knew Loki was a fuckup but what kind of parent could just up and decide they didn't want to take care of their kid anymore. The kind Odinson was of course. No one should have been surprised that Loki was a screw up. He learned from the best.

"Ok so what's he doing now?"

"He's sleeping off whatever he downed last night," the Sheriff replied.

"Alright, well, let me see if I can find his brother..maybe shed some light on what to do."

"Alright, Phil, you keep me posted, ok?"

"Sure thing, Art…sure thing."


	7. Chapter 7

Janey, what are you doing here? She asked herself as she examined the large Odinson mansion. This was the last place she ever expected to be and with the last person on Earth she'd ever expect to be with.

Thor was pacing from room to room talking on the telephone in language she couldn't readily recognize. Probably Norwegian.. Jane was surprised..Thor had barely mastered English, how did he know Norwegian?

She looked around nervously before settling on the couch. Taking in the décor, she realized that house wasn't very homey. Furniture was leather with metal accents. It was almost like an Art museum with abstract paintings hanging on the wall. The TV had a thin layer of dust on the screen, almost as if had never been used. No comparison to her home's flowered wall paper, comfy couches and tv trays.. She wondered what it was like to actually live here? She tried to picture Thor and Loki bringing their dinner plates into this room to catch the football game. Her mind rebelled. Something told her, they spent as little time in here as possible.

Thor continued to pace but he looked over at her with a face that seemed to ask if she was ok. It was the first time she noticed how expressive his corn flower blue eyes could be.

"Bathroom?" she asked barely audible but he seemed to hear her. He moved towards the hallway and motioned for her to follow as he continued to talk.

As she neared, he pointed down the hall vaguely.

Luckily she was able to locate the right door. Afterwards, her curiosity got the best of her and she opened a couple of the doors. One was a large library /study, obviously belonging to Thor's father. The door closest to the living room was a lovely bedroom decorated in shades of emerald and gold. The ceiling to floor bookshelves were full of books, some appearing very old and dated. The room had a very antique feel about it, with its plush carpet and gold flecked green coverlet and Jane guessed it was some type of guest room. She walked closer to the book shelves and glanced at the sole picture in the room.

It was picture of Loki and Thor..both couldn't have been more than 12 or 13. Thor's hair was shorter but the smile was the same. He solidly had his arm around his brother who was smiling but it was a timid looking one.

Jane ran her finger over Thor's face.

"That was my birthday," Thor's deep voice came from behind her.

Jane jumped at the sound and hurriedly placed the picture back in its place. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…I mean, I was….well…"

Thor smiled and she figured there was no use in making an excuse "I was curious," she blurted.

He laughed softly, a deep soothing sound "It's ok. I'm Loki wouldn't mind."

Jane's face must have asked the question because he answered immediately "This is Loki's bedroom."

"This is Loki's bedroom?" she asked incredulously "A teenage boy actually lives in this room?"

Thor shrugged "I'm not sure this is where Loki lives but this is where he sleeps…most of the time."

"Wow, I always pictured boys having messy rooms and pictures of girls on the wall. Food wrappers, things like that."

"I think you watch too much tv, Jane," he laughed as he began to exit the room, a sign Jane took as her queue to leave.

"So what did you find? Did you get ahold of your mother?"

Thor frowned briefly but it didn't stick. It was almost as if he frowned so infrequently that his face didn't know how to hold the expression "No, my motha is indisposed at the moment."

Jane shook her head "Ok I gotta ask, if your dad is British and your mother is from Norway, how the hell do you have an Australian accent? Even Loki's accent is British."

He chuckled and offered as an explanation "My first nanny was Australian. She cared for me for the first couple of years of my life. When I learned to talk, I picked up her accent."

"How long was she with you?" Jane asked curiously

"First 2-3 years of my life. It just stuck..it's not as bad as it was before but tends to surface every now and then."

Jane didn't know what to say..conversations with boys weren't her expertise but she trudged ahead "So what's the plan now? Did you talk to your father?"

Thor shook his head "He's in a board meeting at the New York office. His secretary says he'll call me back."

"You mean your dad went out of town with your brother missing?" Jane asked suddenly very thankful that MaryAnn and Norman were not as flaky as Thor's parents.

"Just for a day. He'll be back tomorrow," Thor replied, getting a bit agitated "I never said Loki was missing, I said he didn't come home."

"Is there a real difference?" she asked sarcastically

Thor seemed to think about it and opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out


	8. Chapter 8

Before last period, Pepper moved down the hall gracefully. Her mom had always encouraged her to hold her head high even when her spirits were at her lowest. She'd managed to make it through the day without breaking down.

As she neared her target, she could hear Rhodey's low chuckle as his friend shared a funny story.

His warm brown eyes caught a glimpse of her and he smiled. "Hey Pep, it's good to see you."

Pepper relaxed her posture and smiled. "Hi Rhodey, how was your summer?"

His two buddies looked from Pepper back to James.

"Hey man," the shorter one called "we'll catch you later."

James nodded as he pulled a notebook from his open locker. "See you guys later." After closing his locker, he turned his full attention to Pepper. "I had a good summer. I spent time with my brother on the base. I'm thinking of enlisting after graduation."

Pepper frowned "Wouldn't you rather go to college first? Enter an officer?"

Rhodey began walking as he motioned for Pepper to follow along "Where are you headed?"

"Geography, room 108," she said adjusting her backpack on her shoulder.

"Great," James smiled "I'm in 110 US History. Same direction. So you have a point..it would be nice to be an officer."

"Exactly,"Pepper smiled

James looked around "So where is Tony hiding these days?"

Pepper's smiled faltered a bit "Uh I'm not sure…we broke up."

James seemed to realize the error in his question "Oh I'm sorry, Pep, I didn't know."

Pepper laughed lightly "It's not a big deal. But this is where you tell me I'm better off without him."

James looked at her leery, as Tony was his friend, but he came through in the end "You're better off without him."

"Did you take the Calculus quiz today?" she asked effectively changing the subject.

James followed her lead "Yeah it was a killer."

"I know right," she agreed "My friend Maria says blueberries enhance brain power."

"Really?" he asked as they walked towards their classrooms.

"Yeah and I love blueberry smoothies," she said, hoping he'd catch the hint.

"I've never had one."

"Really? You should. They are very tasty," she said demurely looking up at him threw her long lashes.

Finally he caught the hint. "Well how about we go grab a smoothie after school?"

Pepper exhaled the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and gave him a beatific smile. "Why Rhodey, I thought you'd never ask."

Tony hadn't meant to spy on her. He just happened to be walking in the same direction when he spotted her and Rhodey talking.

He leaned against the set of lockers, farthest from them but still with great view of their conversation.

When Rhodey's giant smile surfaced at the sight of Pepper, his heart dropped. He'd known James had always had a thing for her but out of respect for their friendship, James never spoke of it.

Who wouldn't have a thing for Pepper? She was gorgeous. Tall, funny, smart..all the things that every man could ever want. And Tony had given it all away…as long as he didn't have to see her, he hadn't regretted his decision. But seeing her here, now..smiling and laughing with James, his jealousy burst into flame.

Seeing the slow easy smile spread across her face, the one he knew so well..the one that he wanted reserved for only him, made him sad.

Tony hated being sad.


	9. Chapter 9

Phil rubbed his temples as he sat at his desk while MaryAnn Foster, the school counselor, and Elizabeth Hilton, the CPS case worker, rambled on and on. Normally he was pretty happy to chat up the pretty brunette but today, well…not so much.

"What do you want me to do Phil? Until his mother shows up to pick him up,my hands are tied." Elizabeth asked.

"Mrs. Hilton, I want you to find a way help this boy. That's what I want. Isn't that your job?" Phil replied.

"I can't make his father take him back. He's given notice of withdrawal of his adoptive parental rights. What do you want me to do? Dump Loki on his doorstep and speed away?" she cried.

"No, I want you to make him take care of his responsibilities and Loki is his responsibility until his 18th birthday."

"Phil, he doesn't want him. That's the plain and simple truth. And to be honest, I don't think CPS has anywhere to place him. The mother moved back to Europe and they have no family here. To top it off, everyone in town is aware of his behavior and no one would even dare to try to handle him."

"Well Jesus, no wonder that kid is so messed up." Phil mumbled under his breath "So what am I supposed to do with him?"

"Well, he's good friends with the Starks and Rogers, maybe I could talk to their parents. But we'll have to get CPS to find him something temporarily," MaryAnn interjected.

"Which may never happen and then he'll stay there and wait until his 18th birthday when the state will turn him out on the streets. Great." Phil replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, Phi, I have to run." Elizabeth said picking up her purse "I'll call as soon as I can make arrangements and will come by to get him."

"He's gonna love that."

"Phil, it's the best I can do."

Poor woman, being a case worker probably wasn't the easiest job in the world and having Loki thrown at her wasn't easy. The kid had been in trouble more than all the kids in town combined. He'd been arrested more than a handful of times. But Phil refused to believe he was all bad.

So maybe it was the fact that he knew deep down Loki was a good kid in a bad situationOr maybe it was because he liked a challenge..Or maybe it was because he was just plain crazy…he never knew which reason it was that caused him to open his mouth.

"Mrs. Robinson," he called through the open door after the two other ladies exited.

"Yes Phil?" she came said as she entered the room promptly.

"Get me Howard Stark's number."

"Jesus Phil, do you ever check your rolodex?" the older woman huffed as she moved her fingers deftly through the old contraption. She pulled out a card and shoved it in his face.

Phil smiled taking it from her and picking up his phone. It rang once, twice and Howard Stark's friend voice finally answered "This is Howard!"

"Howard, it's Phil."

"Oh no, what has Tony done?" the worried reply came from the other end of the line.

Phil chuckled "No, no, Tony is good, I promise."

"You sure? I thought he'd be getting into more trouble now that he broke up with his girlfriend."

"Not at all, actually I need a favour. A really, really big favour."

"I'm intrigued," Stark replied "Tell me what you need."


	10. Chapter 10

LOKI'S POV

"Loki, come in..sit down." Phil invited me into the Principal's office. I couldn't believe the Sheriff called my high school principal.

Even more, I don't think the son of a bitch has ever smiled at me. I was surprised to find Howard Stark sitting in the second office chair. Something was up. When I didn't return his smile and stood, he got annoyed. I ignored the irritated look on his face as I sank down into the office chair, ready to get this crap over with.

What?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm sure you've talked to Mrs. Hilton about your..um..situation?" he asked

"You mean the fact that Odin has decided to cease and desist his award winning parental services? YesI know. So what? I can't wait to have kids so I can pawn them off on someone else. Must be great to be a parent."

He had enough tact to ignore my outburst. "Well you see Loki, the thing is.."

"Let me guess? Back to the orphanage,e I go. Ok, whatever. No big deal. I've spent the afternoon there, it seems quite…lovely. Save the 'I'm sorry' lecture."

"Um no actually that wasn't what I was going to say at all, if you'd let me finish." He said sternly looking at me as if he wanted me to agree to shut up. Fat chance, Philip.

"Loki, I know you don't want to go back to the orphanage..hell I wouldn't want to go back either..so…the thing is…I've arranged for you to stay with the Starks, I believe you know Tony?"

Tony Stark… Mr. Popular..not sure how the Hell he earned that titled..Thor was infinitely more likable than that tool. Just thinking of all the ways to torture him while under the same roof…the possibilities were endless.

Coulson went on "It's temporary…" Of course, most situations I'm involved with are 'temporary'..that might as well be my fucking middle name.. Loki Temporary Laufeyson..sorry Loki but you can only stay here until we get divorced and then your father won't want you.. so pack up your shit and get the fuck out.

"Just until we find something a bit more permanent for you. We'd love to have you though. What do ya say?"

I say that you're full of shit…but what I was really said was "On what grounds?"

"Grounds?" he asked surprised and looked at Howard who had a mischievious grin on his face, not at all unlike Tony's.

"Yeah, you know..terms..rules..that kind of thing. I'm sure there's something I have to do to get this _fantastic _opportunity." I said sarcastically.

Stark continued to look at me with a smirk on his face. "Well of course there are rules..but no more than there should be. No _**drinking**_.."

I could practically hear the underlining and bold used on that word.

"Do your chores, go to school, do your homework, keep your room clean. Those kinds of rules."

School? I couldn't remember the last time I stepped foot in Marvel High voluntarily. Technically I was supposed to be a junior but credit wise I was still more like a sophomore..if I was that lucky. Room, chores? Haha, this guy was cracking me up. Of course I knew better than to laugh out loud.

"And what if I don't want to do those things?" I asked.

"Well Loki, it's simple. Either you do this or you go back to the orphanage until we are able to get a hold of your mother, if she even decides to come back and get you. And if you do that, chances are good that you'll be up to your usual tricks and then the odds are even better that you're gonna hurt yourself or someone else. And then the State of New York will probably offer you a home in one of their famous prisons."

Damn. He had a point. "And what does your son think of this situation?" I couldn't help but asking. It's not like Stark and I had been best buds. He'd always been Thor's counterpart.

"He's excited to have you. Look, let's try it a few days. If you don't like it, we'll work something else out. Ok?" Stark said offering his hand to shake.

I hesitated a moment. If only to be a bit difficult. I wanted him to think that I really was considering not doing it. But really, at this point did I have any other options?

"Ok." I said shaking his hand. What did I have to lose? It was a place to stay, food to eat and person to make miserable..really…how bad could it be?


	11. Chapter 11

"Absolutely not, Howard" Tony said.

"Oh c'mon Tony."

"No, No, No, No." Tony emphasized by shaking his head and crossing his arms like a 4 year old.

"It's just until we can find a more permanent situation for him."

"Pernament situation? You mean like jail? Why don't we just let him start there? I mean that's like his future anyway."

Howard sighed. He knew Tony would be a hard sell but he was hoping that he could get him to see the light. "That's what I'm trying to help him avoid."

"Are you serious? Do you know what this will do to me socially? You're causing me to commit social suicide. I'm seventeen years old and you are putting me in a situation where I'll be social leper."

"It won't be that bad. You're being dramatic."

"DRAMATIC? I'm being dramatic? Why? For not wanting a psychopathic drunk moving into my home. No, no, it's not gonna happen. If he moves in, I move out."

Howard knew Tony was overreacting so he decided to play the game with him.

"Ok, do you want me to give your grandma a call? Let her know you'll be moving to Wisconsin? When to expect you?"

"Are you serious? You expect me to move out?" Tony asked neurotically "I can't believe this…you invite an orphan to move into our home and you're kicking me out. Great!"

"I'm not kicking you out. You're the one that said you were leaving." Howard shrugged as he pointed out.

"I wasn't serious. You weren't supposed to call my bluff. You're supposed to give me what I want…that's the way a guilt trip works. Oh my God man, have you learned nothing about being a parent all these years?"

Howard chuckled and looked at his son."Look Tony, it's temporary. The kid has no place to go. It'll work out. I promise."

"You promise." Tony repeated throwing his hands in the air and asking the ceiling "He promises?"

"C'mon Tony, it's just a place for him to stay until he figures out his family situation. It's not like we don't have the space. It's the right thing," Howard tried to explain further. He noticed the expression on Tony's face softening. He was relenting.

" Well then I guess your mind is made up. Fine. But I want it on record that I am not happy with this. Remember when you didn't let me keep that stray dachshund? Next time I find a stray dog, I'm damn well bringing it home and keeping it. And you can't stop me!"

"Ok son, you have a deal. Next stray dog you run across, you can keep."

"And he can move it but he cannot move into my floor. You need to give up one of yours. And don't even think that he's going to drive my car."

"No Tony, he most definitely will not drive your car. His license is suspended."

Tony looked at his dad like he was insane "You do realize you don't actually need a license to be able to operate a vehicle?"

Howard sighed "Trust me, he won't be driving anywhere."

Tony sighed thinking of the drama of the Odinson family"Dad, I hope you know what you've gotten us into."

"Me too, son. Me too."


	12. Chapter 12

"What do you think?" Amanda Lewis asked her 17 yr old teenage daughter.

Darcy glanced at her mother she stood in the center of the newly arranged room, her hands on her hips and couldn't help but laugh. "I think we probably should have waited for Howard to hire servants to do all the sheet changing."

"Please, child. If I waited around for servants to do simple tasks I could do myself, well, it would be great but seriously, anything you want done, Darcy, you'd be better off to just do it yourself. Remember that."

Darcy rolled her eyes at her mom's simple nature. Would she ever get the hang of dating a millionaire? "I'll try to remember that mom."

"Good girl. Now," she said, clapping her hands together after a final glance around the bedroom, "do you see anything that I may have forgotten?"

Darcy surveyed the room that was bigger than her entire house. Amanda had a desk and flat panel TV added to the room from the surplus furniture Howard seemed to have handy in his huge garage. Being rich definitely had its perks, Darcy decided. "I think it looks perfect, mom. I'm sure Bruce Wayne and his new ward will love it."

Amanda frowned in disapproval.

Darcy was curious about the situation Howard Stark had brought upon them all but she tried to hide her unhappiness. Her mom dating was a whole new ballgame after her divorce so Darcy was still trying to learn her role as a pseudo daughter to the richest man in town. She didn't know how long it would last so she figured she'd might as well play the part as long as she could. She knew Loki Laufeyson was a trouble maker and she'd heard all the gossip. She was sure that this scenario wouldn't end well and it might put a strain on Howard and Amanda's relationship. She loved her mother though for trying to help Howard out by trying to make the guest room appear more cozy, which Darcy was absolutely sure he wouldn't appreciate. But she was going to be optimistic for the sake of her mother's relationship.

"Aw man!" Tony groaned as he stepped into the newly decorated bedroom. "Looks like you guys had all the fun without us. Why didn't you wait for me? I could have helped with the heavy lifting"

"Because if she waited on you, it would never get done," Darcy deadpanned.

"And don't bother looking hurt, Tony ."Amanda admonished " You know that just as well as I do."

"Yeah you're absolutely right. Well little orphan Annie is headed this way so beware." Tony warned.

"Your room is this way." They heard Howard explained as he entered the room. "Tony and I don't use many of the guest rooms so it was barely furnished , but my girlfriend spruced it up a bit. Wow, Amanda, this looks great."

The older woman flushed and fluttered "Oh it was nothing. Just some extra furniture we had in our garage. You must be Loki?"

Loki seemed confused at her extended hand and looked curiously into her eyes before, she pulled her hand back nervously

"Yes." Was his terse reply.

"Well its very nice to meet you. I'm Amanda Lewis and this is my daughter Darcy. I hope what we've done with your room. "

Darcy frowned as Loki gave her mother a dismissive glance. No way was she going to let this guy disrespect her mother. "He knows who I am. We've had like 10 classes together since Kindergarten and we actually have History together this semester…you know..when you actually show up."

He looked at her and for some reason Darcy felt naked under his glare. "Hmm..sorry..face isn't familiar."

Darcy turned beet red from either embarrassment or anger, she couldn't really tell. She was about to give him a piece of her mind but Howard suddenly spoke "Well I want to chat with Loki and then let him get settled in."

Amanda and Tony took the hint and exited the room quickly. Darcy, on the other hand, had to suppress the urge to stick out her tongue before walking out. Loki simply stared at her with a blank look.

"So what do you think?" Howard asked.

"Yeah, I guess it's not bad," Loki said after giving the room an appraising look but frowning.

"I know you're not entirely happy about this arrangement, Loki, but I would hope you'd look at it as a learning experience."

"And what exactly am I supposed to be learning from this?" Loki sneered. "That it's okay to dump your kid when they become too much to deal with? Yes, okay, lesson learned."

Howard didn't know how to react to Loki's outburst so he quietly added "I'll leave you to unpack. If you need anything, just give a yell. And I'll expect you out in the kitchen to help with dinner. We usually eat at six."

"Whatever." Loki mumbled as he sank down on the bed and placed his head in his hands.

"Alright then. Well, like I said, if you need anything, just holler," Howard said quietly as he closed the door behind him.

And so it begins, he thought as he walked away.


	13. Chapter 13

LOKI'S POV

I watched the door close quietly with a click before throwing myself back on the bed. What the hell had I been thinking when I agreed to do this? I didn't know these people and I sure as hell didn't like that Darcy-girl. 10 classes since Kindergarten? How could she possibly remember that..and the sarcastic way she said she knew me..she sure as hell didn't know a thing about me. How was I supposed to do this? Yet another half baked plan not thoroughly thought out by the Loki Laufeyson. Great job..again, Loki.

It took me nearly an hour to unpack the stuff I'd brought with me. Not because I had so many things to put out but because I was dreading the "family" dinner they were apparently trying to sucker me in to. I had to give them credit in at least one aspect; they left me alone to unpack and I was pretty grateful for that. If I had to endure any more of small talk today, I was pretty sure I'd throw myself out the window. I was almost positive that I wouldn't be able to escape the petty conversation during dinner, but at least there I could shove enough food in my mouth that I wouldn't have to bother answering. And it wasn't like dinner had to be a lengthy affair. They would only be able to draw it out so long before I claimed exhaustion and escaped back to what was now my room; what would become my sanctuary in this depressing situation.

I checked the time against the old clock that sat atop the dresser. Five fifty six. Sheriff told me to be downstairs to help with dinner at six. Yeah, right. Loki Laufeyson in the kitchen? Right. Not going to fucking happen.

Deciding that a shower would postpone the torture for a little while longer, I grabbed a towel that was draped over the back of the desk chair before heading into the bathroom. I was never one for long, drawn out showers, but that it was heaven against my aching bones. I hadn't realized just how stiff I was until I stepped under the spray of hot water. I could feel every bit of tension leaving my body as I rested my forehead against the wall. And then I did something I haven't done since I was a kid..I cried.

But it only lasted a second and I pulled myself together. I continued to let the warm water relieve what felt like years of stress. I hadn't meant to drag it out. _Honestly_. And when I realized I'd been in the shower for nearly a half an hour, I _almost_ felt bad for keeping them waiting. _Almost_.


	14. Chapter 14

"I can't believe he didn't come out to help with dinner." Darcy complained to everyone at the table.

"Oh Darc, it's his first day. Give him a break." Amanda scolded gently.

"Give him a break? Seriously? He totally insulted all your hard work on his room and now he's completely breaking the rules…If Tony or I didn't help, we wouldn't eat." Darcy continued to rant.

"And the Oscar goes to Darcy Anne Lew9s for her role in Teenage Girl Raves Like a Lunatic." Tony announced loudly causing Howard to choke on his meatloaf.

Darcy turned her death glare on him but then smiled sweetly. "I accept the award on behalf of my dead friend Anthony Stark who was hit by a speeding Honda on his way to school."

"Haha, are you even tall enough to reach the pedals yet?" Tony said seriously.

"Says the shortest person in his peer group," Darcy retorted.

"Why are you bitching anyway? At least you get to go to your own home and not share with a stranger." Tony sulked "And I still don't understand why we have to do this whole façade of preparing dinner together. Look at how much more time we could have together if we had the staff prepare our meal as normal."

"Tony, don't say bitching."Howard reprimanded. "And quit being a brat, you help with dinner once a week."

"And seriously Darcy, chill out." Amanda said attempting sternness"Leave that poor boy alone. He needs to adjust to his surroundings and take the situation in."

"Ok who are you? And what did you do with my mother?" Darcysulked "I'm just saying that if you don't enforce the rules at the beginning, then he won't follow any of the rules that you set for him."

"Since when are you the rules police?" Tony challenged..

"I'm not. Why are you defending him? You're supposed to be on my side." Darcyexplained "I just know the trouble he's been in before. What's taking him so long anyway? It's not like he had massive baggage to unpack."

"Well why don't you get up and go tell him it's dinner time."Tony challenged leaning back in his chair, lifting his eyebrow.

"Fine I will." She said as she pushed her chair back.

"Darcy, I don't think that's such a good idea..maybe you should just give him time.."Howard began but she was already out of the room.

This is crazy, she thought as she walked down the hallway. What am I doing? She paused for a second but decided she didn't want to back down to Tony's obvious challenge.

As she approached the door to his room, she lifted her hand to knock. She felt seriously stupid knocking on a door she'd normally be welcome to walk right through. Without really thinking it through, she turned the knob and opened the door.

"Excuse me!" came the yell and some scrambling

Darcy couldn't believe her eyes, she'd walked in on a shirtless Loki.

"OH MY GOD!" she cried but making no real effort to turn away."You can't walk around the house like that! Put some clothes on!"

"What are you talking about?" he replied angrily reaching for his shorts quickly "This is my room! What the hell are you doing in here?"

Darcy tried to think of a witty comeback but her eyes were drawn to his bare chest. His skin was smooth and milky, almost too perfect to belong to a guy. With his wet hair clinging closely to his head and his perfect physique, Darcy had the errant thought that he was the most beautiful boy she'd ever seen. Not that she'd seen many..she wasn't that kind of girl..

"I just…I just" she stammered finally looking away "Came to see if you were ok..and to see if you were going to come get dinner."

"Of course I'm coming. Damn, can you get out so I can finish dressing or are you going to stand there and stare the whole time?" he asked angrily.

"What? I'm not staring at you. You WISH I was staring at you. I've seen sooo much better," she protested.

"Is that right? " he asked with a scowl on his face "then why are you still standing there?"

She matched his scowl "Because I know it's pissing you off."

"You don't want to go there with me, little girl." He challenged taking a step closer to her..so close that she could see the undried drops of water glistening on his chest.

It took Darcy a few seconds before her brain would start working again. "You don't scare me." She said and her voice wavered.

He gave her a crooked sarcastic smile. "You say I don't, but everything your trembling voice says I do."

"Oh get over yourself..you aren't that scary..it's all an act." she told him keeping her voice even.

"Yeah that's right..you know me so well" he moved away gracefully "so can you leave now so I can get dressed or are you going to stand there and purposely annoy me for the rest of the evening?"

"Hmm tempting." She said turning her attention from the half dressed boy in front of her to his small collection of books on his dresser "Where are all your things?"

"My things?" he asked realizing she wasn't leaving anytime soon and pulled on his favourite worn green tee.

"Yeah, you know?" she continued "personal belongings? Pictures? Posters of big boobed women in provocative poses? Stolen street signs? Stuffed animals you're emotionally attached to? Do you or do you not possess these types of things?"

Loki bristled. He had the clothes that Odin had packed up for him, a few books he'd asked for..his toothbrush but he was never one for sentimental objects."Do you?"

"Sure I do," she replied.

"Well I don't." he said matter of factly "What you see is what you get."

Darcy wrinkled her nose for show "Well that's a depressing sight."

"Maybe you just need a better look," he responded sarcastically.

"Ugh..I think I've seen enough to last me a lifetime, thank you very much." She told him primly.

"Then why are you still bothering me?" he said frustrated.

She realized then she'd have to be careful. She knew her boundaries with Tony but she had no idea how far or if even she could or should try to push Loki around at all. "I came in here to call you for dinner and so I have. But it's probably all gone by now."

"Whatever," he responded angrily. "I wasn't hungry anyway."

Darcy laughed at his grumpiness.

"Get out," he growled as he walked to open the door for her.

"Gladly." she said dramatically as she moved through the doorway.

She jumped when he slammed the door with more force than was necessary.

She was glad he didn't respond to her last comment. There was no way she was going to give him the satisfaction of having the last word.


	15. Chapter 15

LOKI'S POV

"Stupid crazy girl," I murmured angrily as I paced the length of the bedroom, making sure to open and slam dresser drawers and closet doors loudly. That kind of thing had always irritated Thor and Odin, but the fact that no one came in to demand I stop was irritating _me_. I sank down onto the bed with a huff. I wanted to call Odin. I wanted to yell and scream at him for doing this to me, but I couldn't. He'd probably be happy at how goddamned miserable I was here already.

Feeling even more irritated, I flopped back down onto the bed, pulling the pillow over my face. I could never be lucky enough to actually suffocate under the it; just like I hadn't been lucky enough to crash my car hard enough, or drink enough alcohol to poison my blood. It wasn't for lack of trying though, goddamn it. I tried.

With a groan, I rolled over, hoping that the mattress would stifle the angry growls of my stomach as I closed my eyes. I was hungry but there was no way I was going to walk out to there to face those people. It was the first time in a while, I realized, that I'd have to try and fall asleep without the help of copious amounts of alcohol.

I thought it would be difficult to succumb to sleep, but it wasn't long before my eyelids grew heavy and I drifted off.


End file.
